A NotSoGreat Idea
by SapphireGale
Summary: [Title might be changed later] He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Yugi. There was a mischievous glint in the shorter teen's amethyst eyes. Yugi plus mischievous equals bad things happening to Yami.
1. A NotSoGreat Idea

By: SapphireGale (inspired by Star Light Shadow and Frey)

Rating: PG-13

Pairings: A lil' Ryou/Yugi.

Warnings: Swearing, cross-dressing, insane-ness and probably badly written humor. -.- (In my opinion)

Hehehehe. This is just a random little fic that I thought I would write after I gave my friend Frey a makeover with Star Light Shadow (Go read her fics!!). This'll probably be multi-chaptered. Not sure though. Anywayz.. Disclaimer person... -Narrows eyes at Otogi-

Otogi: -Was trying to edge away slowly unseen- Crap...

-Glares- You wouldn't want me to rip that die out of your ear, now would you?

Otogi: -Twirls a strand of hair- I hate you sometimes. And how come I'M not getting a makeover in this fic?!

-Exasperated sigh- Just do the freakin' disclaimer!

Otogi: Hmph! Disclaimer: Does it say Kazuki Takahashi on her birth certificate? No? Then she doesn't own YGO. Simple as that.

Good. Now on with the fic!

Notes- Speech is in the "...", thoughts are '...', Bakura to Ryou is ::...:: and Ryou to Bakura is /.../. Yugi to Yami's ((...)) and Yami to Yugi's (((...))), okay? Oh yeah, actions thru the mind links are -...- and **-...- **and ---- indicates a scene change. Heh. And in this fic, the yamis have separate bodies but can still go in the Sennen Items.

**A Not-So-Great Idea**

The sun was shining, bluebirds were chirping and Yami emerged from behind the guest bedroom door looking disgruntled and with his spiky hair disheveled. Ever since the spirit had gotten his own body, he'd been sleeping in the guest bedroom, which was right across from Yugi's room, as to not cause any _awkward_ moments. After all, Yugi was _Ryou's _boyfriend.

He was just about to go downstairs for some breakfast when he heard a muffled voice coming from Yugi's room.

"Oh, c'mon Ryou! It'll be fun and I know it'll work," Yugi whined from behind the door. He was obviously on the phone with Ryou.

Yami pressed his ear to the door to hear better. He knew he shouldn't be eavesdropping but how could he resist?

"Hai, hai, I remember what happened when we tried to get your yami and mine together but this is different. Pleeeeeeeeeease?"

The former pharaoh could feel his cheeks coloring slightly as he heard Yugi mention the incident a few months ago with Bakura. Those were some memories that he did _not_ want to remember, but he continued to listen.

"But Ryou!! Yami desperately needs to change his look! He's has the same style ever since he got his own body! (1) Bakura too!"

Yami 'humph'd indignantly but could practically imagine Ryou giving in. Nobody could stand up to Yugi's whining and pleading for too long. Not even Kaiba, Bakura or Marik(2).

"Domo arigatou, Ryou-kun! Meet us at the mall at 10:30, kay?"

'Hm, I wonder what my innocent hikari could be planning... Whatever it is, I don't think I'm gonna like it,' the spiky haired teen thought to himself pulling his head away from the door, not noticing the sound of Yugi's foot steps drawing closer and closer...

"Hi Yami! What are you doing here?"

Yami promptly fell over in a not-so-regal manner in surprise. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Yugi. There was a mischievous glint in the shorter teen's amethyst eyes. Yugi plus mischievous equals bad things happening to Yami.

"Oh, nothing... Just going down to get some breakfast..." he said slowly.

(((Aibou, are you up to something?)))

((No, Yami, why ever would you think that?)) And then Yugi cut Yami off by blocking him. Very suspiciously, Yami might add, cutting him off in the middle of a, well, you couldn't really call it a conversation.

As Yami narrowed his crimson eyes more, to the point when they looked like cat eyes, Yugi tilted his head to the side questioningly, acting ever-so-angelic. If Yami didn't know him better, he would've thought Yugi should have a bright golden halo over his head and feathery white wings sprouting from his back.

Just as Yami finally was about to head downstairs to satisfy his rumbling tummy, Yugi spoke up, cheerful as always.

"Oh, when you're done eating, get dressed. We're gonna go to the mall with Ryou and Bakura and do a little _shopping_..."

Yugi's slight emphasis on the word 'shopping' was enough to set off alarm bells in Yami's head.

Too bad he was more focused on getting food into his stomach.

----

After a short breakfast of pancakes and toast(3), Yugi pushed Yami back upstairs and shooed him to his room to get dressed.

Yugi came out ten minutes later wearing a red button down shirt and black denim jeans. When Yami didn't come out of his room after five minutes, the impatient hikari began tapping his foot. Another five minutes later and Yugi resolved to go to the living room and watch some TV.

Twenty more uneventful, boring minutes later (the only remotely okay thing on was Pokemon. That damn Team Rocket, as he called it, was getting on his nerves.) and Yami _still_ wasn't ready. It was already 10:00! How long did he need?!

Yugi walked upstairs again, trying to remain calm but when he reached the guestroom, he wrenched the door open.

"Hurry up Yami! You're going to make us late!" an irritated Yugi whined.

"But aibou...! I can't decide which chains to wear... and I can't find my buckle!" protested the leather clad Yami.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Yugi grabbed Yami by the arm and dragged him downstairs and through the Game Shop to the front door.

"We're meeting Ryou and Bakura and the mall, Jii-chan! Bye!" Yugi shouted, still dragging Yami by the arm.

----

In the mall's food court, Yugi and a fuming Yami were joined by Ryou and an equally fuming Bakura. Yugi rushed to hug Ryou while the two 3000 year old spirits stood there having a glaring contest.

Finally letting go of Ryou, Yugi glanced at Bakura.

"What's with him?"

Ryou rolled his eyes. "He thinks I tried to poison him with a can of diet coke. What about Yami?"

"Oh, Yami's just mad 'cause I pulled him outta the house before he could decide which chains to wear," Yugi giggled. "But why diet coke?"

"We were out of orange juice," shrugged the snowy-haired teen.

Grabbing, Ryou by the arm and beckoning for Yami and Bakura to follow, Yugi stood on tip-toe and whispered something into his boyfriend's ear. Both Bakura and Yami raised an eyebrow slightly when Ryou nodded but didn't turn red. Yugi could be quite perverted sometimes despite his so called innocence.

That's when the two yamis knew they were in for a very long day.

* * *

There! First chappy done! I'll try to have the second one up as fast as I can assuming stupid school and homework doesn't get in the way! -Grumbles- Grrr... DIE HOMEWORK, DIE!!! Ehehehehe... -Sweatdrop- Anywayz, REEEEEEVIEW!! The more reviews, the better the chapter! (Well, not really.. But maybe!)

(1)-Yeah, well I dunno how long I'm gonna say Yami and Bakura had their own bodies... 9 months maybe?

(2)-Heh. I just felt like putting that in. Maybe I'll write a side story depicting all of Yugi's cute moments. Heh.

(3)-I have absolutely no idea what Japanese people eat for breakfast so live with me here!


	2. More Surprises

By: SapphireGale (Inspired by Frey and Star Light Shadow)

Rating: T

Pairings: Some Ryou/Yugi

Warnings: Swearing, cross-dressing, insanity, and probably bad written humor. (In my opinion at least.)

Well here's chapter two. Sorry I didn't get it out sooner. Stupid homework and all that crap. Then summer came, I got lazy and school's starting tomorrow. Hmph. Now down to business. Where's Yugi and the gang!

Dark Magician: Sorry, they all went on vacation. -.-'

Seto, Ishizu, Malik, Ryou and Otogi too!

Celtic Guardian: Yup. I wish they took us with them.

Dark Magician Girl: So do I. A day at the beach would've been fun. A chance to get away from _her_ would've been even better.

-Glares- I heard that! So who's gonna do the disclaimer!

Celtic Guardian & Dark Magician Girl: Uhhh… -Looks at Dark Magician-

Dark Magician: …No. Friggin'. Way. I'm a duel monster! Not one of your stupid lackeys!

-Takes out scissors- Do it or else I write a fic pairing you up with Blue Eyes! Either that or I snip you to pieces.

Blue Eyes: -Roars- ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRR!

Scissors: -Makes… snipping sounds..-

Dark Magician: -Eyes scissors warily- Fine… Blue Eyes, I can handle. Scissors, no. Disclaimer: SapphireGale does not own Yu-Gi-Oh. If she did, she would send Master Yugi and co. away just so she could torture us! -Dark Magic attacks SapphireGale then disappears back into card-

x.x Ow! Hey! I didn't send them away! THEY WENT ON VACATION! Ugh… Lackeys, er, I mean duel monsters these days… On with the fic… v.v

Notes- Speech is in the "…", thoughts are '…', Bakura to Ryou is -…- and Ryou to Bakura is /…/. Yugi to Yami's ((…)) and Yami to Yugi's (((…))), okay?Also, ---- indicates a scene change.And in this fic, the yamis have separate bodies but can still go in the Sennen Items, don't ask how or why.

**More Surprises**

Ryou, Yugi and their yamis were still in the food court due Bakura's persistent whining saying that thanks to Ryou's 'vile poison', he didn't get to eat any breakfast. Two burgers and one large soda (not diet coke) later, Bakura had finished eating while Yugi went to the bathroom.

After another 10 minutes, Yugi came back all smiles and behind him were…

Mai and Anzu.

"What took you so long?" Bakura said and catching sight of the blonde and brunette girls behind him. "And what the hell are _they_ doing here?"

Although Yami was too polite to say it, he was thinking the exact same thing. What the hell _were_ Mai and Anzu doing here?

"They're here to help us with your new looks," Yugi replied as sweetly and calmly as he could with a glaring Bakura in his face.

Upon hearing this, both Ryou's and Yami's eyebrows shot up. Apparently Ryou had never been told by Yugi that Mai and Anzu were also in this. Previously when Mai and Anzu had 'helped' with something, Bakura was much in need of a hair cut which also explained why the white haired yami was snarling at the two girls. Obviously, he hadn't forgotten.

Standing up from his chair, Ryou took Yugi's hand and glanced at him questioningly before saying, "Now, shall we?"

Mai, who had been filing her nails in Yugi's vacated seat, and Anzu, who had been sitting with her face in one hand, clearly looking bored, stood up and followed Ryou and Yugi out of the food court, leaving Yami and Bakura staring blankly at their backs.

Suddenly snapping back to reality, Bakura promptly jumped up from his chair and ran to catch up to his hikari, not even noticing Yami.

Slowly standing up as well, Yami shook his head, spiky blonde bangs swishing with each shake.

'Oh Ra, what have I gotten myself into?' he thought making his way through the crowd to reach the others.

----

Minutes later, the group of teenagers stopped in front of bleak, slightly rundown looking store. Oddly enough, there was no name or anything or the sort and the windows had been covered by black drapery. Nonetheless, Ryou, Yugi, Mai and Anzu entered, instructing the two yamis to wait outside. Both Bakura and Yami, in a brief moment of unity, arched eyebrows at their hikaris' backs as they disappeared through the doorway. Clearly, they were becoming highly suspicious of this 'great idea' Ryou and Yugi had come up with. Well, more Yugi than Ryou.

Whoever knew Yami's aibou had such a… dark side to him? Rather ironic, actually, seeing as how Yami was supposed to be his dark side… Oh well. Either way, the sinking feeling in Yami's stomach kept growing and growing.

Meanwhile, the silvery-white haired spirit had momentarily contented himself with plopping down on the edge of a bench in front of the 'mystery store' with his arms folded. Yami joined him on the opposite edge, but was beginning to regret that decision. Bakura's leg was bouncing up and down while he kept throwing glares at the store entrance every few seconds.

"Must you keep doing that?" Yami snapped at him a minute or so later. Just when Bakura had finally stopped shaking the whole bench, he'd decided to tap his fingers impatiently and nonstop on the wooden surface. Hoorah.

However, the tomb robber ignored Yami's irritated words and replied with a question of his own. "What do you think they're doing in there? I despise this…" he muttered, narrowing his eyes.

Another group of teenagers entered the store and Bakura leaned over sideways, trying to catch a glimpse of the inside. Unfortunately for him, all he succeeded in doing was falling over and receiving a bump on the side of his head.

"Brilliant," came the ex-pharaoh's sarcastic reply as he rolled crimson eyes.

"Oh, and I presume you have the answers to everything?" Bakura shot back, rubbing the side of his head while casting Yami a withering look coupled by a dark scowl.

Yami matched his withering look and soon the two were locked in yet another glaring contest. But that was to be expected. It was practically impossible to leave the two alone (well, technically not. After all, it _was_ a mall) without some sort of scuffle or disagreement, however small or large, breaking out.

"_Obviously_, they're buying something."

Bakura scoffed at this answer. "Real specific, Pharaoh."

Slim fingers twitched convulsively, as if trying to resist the urge to slap the other. "I suppose you can tell me exactly what Yugi, Ryou, Mai and Anzu are doing then?"

Dark, nearly black, brown eyes blinked at this, the owner knowing he'd lost their little argument. "Damn," he muttered under his breath. Unable to find a suitable comeback, Bakura settled with a murmuring a number of choice words and making a rude hand gesture at the tri-haired spirit, causing passersby to stop and stare briefly.

"What are you looking at!" he growled. At this, quite a few people jumped slightly and the small crowd scattered as Bakura 'hmphed' and folded his arms in irritation.

A smirk graced Yami's sharp features in mild satisfaction. But, despite their differences, both he and Bakura was thinking the same thing.

'What the hell is taking them so long!'

----

After what seemed like hours, but what was really only 30 minutes, the two hikaris, followed by the girls re-emerged from the store, carrying several shopping bags. Both Yugi and Ryou, in spite of their so-called innocence, were grinning wickedly while Anzu's expression was one of excitement and Mai's face displayed a knowing and taunting smirk.

Yami eyed the four friends warily, wondering what they were up to for the umpteenth time that day.

(((Yugi… what exactly are you planning?))) The thought drifted through their mind link just as he remembered that the smaller of the two had blocked him earlier. Nevertheless, to Yami's surprise, Yugi replied in the same manner he had back at home.

((You'll find out soon, Yami.)) Again, the link was cut off and blocked, leaving Yami to ponder the horrors his aibou had set in store for them.

At the same time, Bakura was also pressing his hikari for details as well.

-Ryou, what the hell is going on?- he growled mentally. Bakura seemed to be getting fond of the word 'hell' that particular day.Either way,his luck wasn't much better than Yami's.

/All in due time, Bakura… all in due time./

While the grave robber was left to ponder this cryptic answer, Ryou cut him off as well, smiling genially at everyone.

"Well, I think we've all rested enough. Let's continue," said Ryou amiably as he and Yugi linked hands again and disappeared in the throng of shoppers, Mai and Anzu following. All of them had a bounce in their step and a cheerful air about them that neither spirit liked.

The two yamis stared at the moving forms of their lighter counterparts, glanced at each other for a split second, then bolted after them once more.

* * *

X.x This chapter took me absolutely forever and it's not even that much longer than the first. -Sigh- Well… hope you all like it, because this is a hard fic to write. And it'll get even harder once school actually starts. 

But if you want more chapters, reviews are always a big help for my motivation and self-esteem. ;)


End file.
